


Eclipse

by NegativeDiva



Series: Moonlight [1]
Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Look at those beautiful stupids being cute to each other, Lunar Eclipse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: It was unusual for him to stay so late practicing, but it was also unusual for him to follow Kureha like this.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I have done, but yesterday my idea was to write one shots for all my pairings (and even some original one) with the moonlight theme.
> 
> So, I guess this will be the first part... I'll post more tomorrow, since I have more ready.
> 
> I guess that's it! Sorry if the characters are quite OOC and is kinda rushed?? It was just some random stuff that I decided to write and post since it was something that I finally finished lol
> 
> Enjoy~

Kaito always stayed until late on the practices, but today he had to be called out for staying for too long. He closed the clubroom and he had in his head how he had to keep practicing in his room for the upcoming event, however a lone figure going outside the dorms with blankets and something called his attention.

He tried to don't care, he tried to pretend he didn't see it, but no matter how much he tried... All of it was a failure. His feet dragged him to where the figure had gone and there he was... Hoshino Kureha all wrapped in blankets while watching the moon, next to him were some snacks and drinks which made him figure out this was for staying up there during the night. The blue one gave a deep sigh before walking to the redhead

"What in the world are you doing there, Hoshino?" He said in his usual tone. The redhead turned to him, with a chocolate in his mouth and as he saw he would talk with it in his mouth, the blue one stopped before he continued "Eat, first. Answer me later." Kureha ate his chocolate in such a hurry that Kaito barely saw how it disappeared. 

"I'm going to watch the eclipse!!" His usual playfulness was in high today. "What about you, what are you doing, Kaito?"

He didn't know how to answer, he was just going to his room and decided to follow the redhead all the way to this place. He looked to the moon, it was starting to being covered by the shadow, he looked back to the redhead who was smiling to him, while tapping for Kaito to sit next to him.

It had been sometime that he didn't stop to enjoy something like this. Maybe the last time was really when he was in the orphanage with his siblings... The blue one gave a sigh, giving up on resisting and sitting next to Kureha, who opened the blanket and tried to wrap Kaito on it with him.

"W-Wait! What are you doing!" He said as the redhead kept trying to wrap him.

"We are going to stay here for quite sometime, you'll get cold!" And once again he tried "come on, Kaito! Is just a blanket!" He said pouting.

Kaito took the blanket and wrapped both of them trying to make it warm for them without having to touch, but it didn't take long for Kureha to glue on him, putting his arms around and wrapping both in the blanket almost like a small cocoon. It surely was going to be a long night... But definitely a night that Kaito wouldn't forget.


End file.
